The protocol is designed as a randomized, blinded, placebo-controlled, parallel-group evaluation of the safety and efficacy of multi-drug combination therapy administered to HIV-infected patients with CD4 + counts between 200 and 500 cells/mm3. Only patients with no prior antiretroviral therapy will be eligible.